Forbidden Games
by lelouch0zerogeass
Summary: Ame is a very shy and timid child, while his sister Yuki loves to explore her surroundings. One night Yuki discovers something that adults do when they are alone and convinces Ame to accompany her. This fanfiction is rated M for mature content. Viewer discretion is advised.


"I want you to come and explore with me, Ame." Yuki said as they played with drops of water falling from the ceiling.

"I don't want to," said the little werewolf. "There are lizards and bugs and they frighten me..."

It had been a few weeks since they had moved into the country house, which to Yuki was wonderful. But her younger brother, Ame, did not like their new surroundings.

Under Yuki's point of view, every hill, every scrub was a new adventure, but poor Ame was afraid of everything, so he was always close to his mother or his sister, seeking protection.

"Jeez, Ame, lizards are not scary, neither are cockroaches and ants…"

"I don't want to explore ... Ah!" He yelped when a drop of water fell on his head.

"Even the water scares you. What a chicken. I'm going alone …"

Their conversations often ended this way.

Little by little, Yuki became accustomed to walking, exploring and hunting alone. She eventually discovered that at night, different creatures appeared to those that appeared at day so she started to also go out at night.

One night in particular, during one of her furtive outings, she heard a strange noise coming from the house of some neighbors.

The first thing that came to her mind was the voice of her mother, who had repeatedly told her many, many times that she should never approach other people alone.

"It doesn't look like they can see me," she murmured to herself. She then closed her eyes and let her animal nature take over her. The fur and her wolf's ears appeared. Now she would be able to move more stealthily. She carefully approached a window that was ajar.

The girl barely managed to stifle a cry of horror. She saw a man hurting a woman. Yuki closed her eyes to calm herself down. Then without making any noise, she got into a crouching position in order to escape without being discovered.

"Do you like it that way?" asked the man, with a surprisingly gentle voice.

"Yes, my love," the woman replied in a similar loving way.

"He was hurting her, was he not?" Yuki thought, confused. Maybe she had not interpreted what she had seen correctly.

The little girl ventured another look inside. The couple were still talking, but she did not understand the words they said. They were unfamiliar words she had never heard before.

The man and the woman, both in their thirties, were completely naked and were hugging very tightly.

Yuki continued to watch the couple for a few minutes and then went home. She did not understand what she had seen, but it did not look bad.

After a few more nights, she saw similar scenes in the same house and some other houses. It seemed like something the guys used to do with the girls only when the two were alone. She was curious in every one of those occasions. One of the few things that she understood from what they said was that they liked what they were doing very much.

One spring night, Yuki approached her brother, who was sleeping completely covered under a white blanket.

"Ame," she whispered.

Ame moved a little, but did not respond.

Yuki uncovered his head. Ame was in his half-human form. She ruffled his hair, causing his eyes to open.

"What is it, nee-chan?" He asked sleepily.

"Come with me tonight"

Ame covered his head again.

"I don't want to, you know that I'm afraid of .."

"Shh! Ame, we're not going to see bugs. We're seeing people."

Ame's ears stood up. The little creatures frightened him, but people had always caught his curiosity.

"People?"

"Yes, come, it's not cold, we'll be back soon."

In the end, Ame gave in, with the condition that Yuki promised him no bugs. And they both left the house towards the direction of the nearby neighborhood.

Yuki knew that her brother was more clumsy than she was, so she took him to the house where it was easier to spy without getting caught, one in which the loft was empty and had a simple access to a tree that had a good view of what was going on behind the window .

She led him to a dark area and layed down on the floor, telling him to do the same. At the moment, there were no people, Ame began to suspect that it was one of his sister's pranks, but layed down next to her anyway.

"What are we doing here, nee-chan? Where are the people?"

"Don't talk so loud, they'll be coming any minute now.

A few moments later a narrow beam of light passed through the cracks in the attic floor from the room below.

Now the faces could be seen. Yuki raised her index finger as a way of telling her brother to be quiet. She pointed at one of the slits to Ame and she looked at another.

The two adults below began to hug, strip and kiss in very strange ways. Soon after, they began the activity Yuki had observed several times.

Yuki spoke in a barely audible whisper.

"They do a lot of these things, they talk about weird things and they do that. They seem to like it a lot …"

Ame answered in a low voice

"Is not it a fight?"

"No, sometimes they say they like it. Listen and you will see."

They continued to watch the whole act of the couple, and their actions confirmed the words of Yuki.

"Come, there are more places like this," Yuki told her brother. And she led him to other houses where they watched more people do what she called "fights that they like."

After visiting several houses, they entered a garden from which they could observe a couple in the reflection of an open window.

Ame had been very quiet since Yuki had shown him the first couple, but he did not seem disappointed, but rather interested. In fact he had not complained again.

When they had been watching for some time, Yuki approached her brother and spoke in his ear.

"Feeling weird?"

"A little, yes. Those 'fights they like' …"

"Would you ... Would you like to try it ... With me?" Yuki asked blushing.

Ame did not expect that question, nor did he turn to look at his sister, paralyzed by surprise.

"I don't know, nee-chan ...Do you think we can? Will it be OK?"

"I'm not going to hurt you, these fights won't use claws or teeth."

Ame was silent as he continued to watch the couple. Yuki looked at him, waiting for him to answer.

The woman had stopped hugging the man, now she was holding the man's limb, rubbing and shaking it. He seemed to enjoy it. Ame imagined what that situation would be between him and his sister, her hand on his crotch … The thought made something move inside him. He felt a strange feeling in that area. He then made his decision. "Nee-chan, look at them, see what the girl is doing?"

"Yes, Ame."

"Do that…"

"Ok."

Yuki pulled softly on the pants that Yuki was wearing and pulled them down so that his cock was visible. It did not look like the one she was used to seeing, it was not like when they took baths, it seemed to be thicker, harder, and longer.

She turned her head and studied the couple to see how she should do it.

Then she turned to look at her younger brother. He was no longer watching the reflection of the couple. His eyes were fixed on her.

She closed her fingers around his member, but suddenly there was a loud howl and Ame screamed.

Yuki released him immediately. "Shhh! Did I hurt you?"

"What was that noise?"

"I think it's the neighbor's dogs, this time I'm really scared …"

Yuki looked at Ame in the eyes and saw the fear on his face. He was going to cry.

"No, Ame, it's okay, come on, we're leaving."

Yuki turned into a wolf, Ame did the same and they quickly ran. They crossed the road and got into a house nearby.

"There are no people here, Ame, we're safe now."

"You sure?"

"Yes, this is another hiding place that I know, come"

They went into a room with a window covered.

They were both silent for several minutes.

They both knew what they wanted, but no one dared to say it.

Finally, Ame took a breath and spoke without looking away from the window.

"Can we ... Do you want to ... do it here?" He asked, trembling.

Yuki returned to her human form. "Yes, lie down."

Ame also transformed himself and laid down obediently as he looked at her intensely.

Yuki felt strange inside. She felt a longing for something.

This time, not only did she lower her brother's pants, but she took them off.

Ame held his breath, waiting for his sister to touch him.

She instead raised her face and looked closely at her brother's member.

"I've never seen it like this, it seems to be standing up"

Ame did not know what to say.

At last she gripped him with her hands again, and began to mimic the movements she had learned, awkwardly stroking her brother.

The boy's breathing quickened and deepened.

Yuki stopped. "Are you okay?"

"No, Yuki, don't stop"

"Was he ok?" Ame's gestures did not seem like he was liking what she was doing to him. It was rather as if he was suffering. Also, his eyes were tightly closed.

"Ame, are you sure it doesn't hurt?"

"No ... It doesn't hurt, ... nee-chan …" Ame gasped.

His voice sounded as if he were sick. In fact his restless breathing and groans were like those that he had when was having extreme fevers.

Finally, she could not contain her worry anymore, and in spite of her brother's pleas to continue, she released Ame's cock. He immediately curled up like a fetal position as he caught his breath.

Yuki stared at her own hand, still feeling the warmth of her brother in it.

Ame, still curled up, had his eyes closed while still feeling a little sensation inside. Something had awakened inside him when Yuki had begun to touch him. His natural instincts screamed inside for the sensation to continue, but he was too confused and self-conscious to ask his sister to do it again.

The silence returned to reign, with only interruptions from Ame's shallow breathing until Yuki eventually broke the silence.

"And... Are you okay? You told me not to stop, but it seemed like you had a fever and I thought that maybe because of me you would get sick again …"

Ame sat up and looked at her with no trace of spite or anger on his face.

"It's been ... It's ..."

But he could not find the words to describe what he had just experienced.

"Or was it…. good?" Yuki suggested.

For lack of a better description, Ame nodded.

"I do not know how to explain it…"

He looked away, blushing.

"But maybe I can show you ... if you want ..."

"Show me?"

"Look at them, see? Now he fights with her."

Yuki walked to the window, now it seems like the man was tickling his wife's legs. Her expression was similar to that of Ame moments earlier.

Yuki was surprised. Normally Ame took a long time to make decisions, and now he was one step ahead of her.

"I don't know ... But since even you say it's good …"

Yuki laid down spread her legs, and looked at the ceiling.

Ame approached her sister hesitantly and began to stroke her crotch.

At that moment, Yuki began to feel what her brother had failed to describe. It was a good thing, that's for sure. The feeling was something she did not want to stop."

"Ah ... I'm starting to understand you. Ame …"

"It doesn't hurt, right?"

Yuki had to control himself so she would not groan too loudly as she answered.

"It doesn't hurt, go on, little brother ..."

Yuki could not imagine what it would be like to for her brother to stop touching her at that moment, it was too good to disappear.

Each time the sensation was stronger, as if it were about to ignite inside, emanated from the area that her brother rubbed with his little fingers and it spread all over her body.

And suddenly it stopped. It must have been mischievous revenge on Ame's part, and perhaps she deserved it.

The reason Ame stopped though was because he remembered seeing more things between couples, and wanted to try one of them. He wanted to taste the sex of his sister with his mouth, he wanted to hear her moan just like the women they had watched. He got into a crawling position and began to bring his face close to his sister's vulva.

Yuki realized what Ame intended to do only an instant before he began, so she did not have time to react before a new and more powerful wave of sensation forced her to tighten all her muscles.

To make things easier for her brother, she managed to place her head between Ame's knees. Ame had not realized this, maybe it was for the better. Yuki could feel the tongue of her little brother. It felt so hot and wet ... Every movement shook her completely. She could barely control her breathing.

She looked up and saw her brother's dick just above her, swaying gently over her. He was still rigid.

Ame knew immediately that he was doing well, by the sounds and movements of Yuki, he could tell that she was experiencing intense pleasure.

He tried to extend his success as much as he could, but his tongue began to grow tired. He was so focused on his task that he did not notice Yuki's change in position, how she put her head between his legs, and how she was slowly approaching his penis.

He only became aware of it when she finally decided to return the favour. When she put her lips around him and began to caress his most sensitive area.

What Ame experienced was so sudden and intense that he pressed his face harder against Yuki's crotch. Yuki, who was already very near her climax, began to feel her first orgasm and began to moan very loudly.

A few minutes later, when she could catch her breath, she asked her brother to sit against the wall. Now it was his turn, and she preferred to be in a more comfortable position to make him feel what she had just experienced.

"Ame, face me.

Ame, whose knees and arms were tired, sat against the wall to rest. Yuki took the opportunity to continue to stimulate him in a much more comfortable way.

She reached for his cock and rested her head on his lap, while with her right hand began to caress the area below his member. Ame's breathing was getting deeper again as his cock was getting hotter like before. A few moments later, Ame got an erection again while being gripped by his sister and Yuki began to stroke it with her tongue.

"Yuki ... use your whole mouth …"

He told her while stroking her hair.

Yuki put her brother's cock in her mouth and began to move her head, faster and faster, pressing her lips and tongue to stimulate him even more.

Ame did not think there were words to describe what he was feeling. As he watched his sister's head move up and down his crotch, the mixed sensation overwhelmed him. The warmth inside her mouth, the dampness of her tongue, the softness of her lips sliding gently down his shaft and that indescribable sensation that was building up from his balls as she sucked him.

Yuki did not move too fast as it was the first time she did something like this. She wasn't even sure if she was doing it right, but hearing her brother's breathing had been enough to know she was doing well.

The boy wanted Yuki to go faster. His instincts urged him to grab her head, but he did not as he did not want to hurt or frighten her. So he simply stroked her hair as he felt himself getting closer and closer. Then Yuki began to use her hand to caress the parts that she could not cover with her lips. And with that, Ame had reached his limit and climaxed. All his limbs throbbed and tensed at the same time as an incredible sensation, a thousand times better than the previous one, made him collapse against the wall. His eyes were tightly closed as he was panting, moaning, and enjoying the gift his sister just gave him.

Yuki supposed that Ame was feeling the same thing she had felt moments before, except Ame was taking much longer to recover. She pulled away from her brother's crotch and watched that part of his body, which continued to palpitate softly, gradually lost its rigidity and, like Ame himself, started relaxing. Then she looked up and met Ame's eyes, which also looked at hers. He was smiling.

She smiled too. "Did you feel it?"

"I think so ... but I don't know ... I don't know what it is ..."

"No, but it's …"

"It's good."

"Yes, it's good."

Not knowing what else to say, they both laughed. They laughed because they were happy.

After a few minutes, they went out into the night and made a stealthy run back home.

"Yuki, will we go out and see people again?"

"Of course! I told you that you would like it."

"Do you think we should tell Mom?"

"No ... I don't know why, but I think this has to be kept secret."

"I think so too."

They came home and returned to their beds while the moon and the night breeze that caressed the country house guarded this secret as the only witnesses of what had happened between the two siblings.

END


End file.
